


Gardienne´s Death (Ezarel story)

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: Eldarya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: anonymous asked:Hello! i rly love your blog and i wanted to ask you for a scenario when Ezarel has to see the death of Guardienne and hear her confessing that she loves him too in the last seconds. Thank u so much!





	Gardienne´s Death (Ezarel story)

Why did he even let her go alone in the first place? Why did he even told her to leave him alone? Why? If only he could go back on time and change everything…

Ezarel fell to his knees beside Gardienne, who had an arrow through her chest.

“Ezarel…” 

“Everything´s gonna be alright! I-I…”

“It´s alright… At least you will be free from me hehe *cough* *cough*” Blood was coming out from her mouth as she coughed, making Ezarel take her in his arms and rub her back to ease up the coughs. “…don´t you dislike people touching you?”

“I´m the one touching you, not the opposite…” He said to the girl as she calmed down.

“…This… makes me remember… when you saved my life from drowning… you said the same thing…” Her face was becoming paler by each second passed and she knew she wouldn´t make it. How she regrets to not be able to have more time to say goodbye…

“Stop talking! It will make it worse…” The elf said, making guardienne smile at him.

“Worried? That´s a rare sight…”

“Don´t start that now…” Ezarel was scared. He didn´t want her to die, Not her. Why did they have to take her away from him? She was far too important to let her go and yet… there was nothing he could do…

Guardienne, with trembling hands, touched Ezarel´s cheek and looked deeply into his eyes.

“I… love you…”She said to him as she felt the last of her energies start getting away from her.

“I love you too…” With tears in his eyes, the blue-haired man said as well and kissed her on the forehead, making the woman smile.

“If only I was braver enough to… confess much earlier… we could have done so many things…”

“It´s not your fault. I´m sorry for letting you come alone. If only-”

“Don´t say that… It´s not your fault either… Ez… I will be always by your side, looking after you so don´t you dare and… go all depressed…” Guardienne said as she gave him a light peck on his lips and closed her eyes, letting out her last breath.

“G-gardienne… GUARDIENNE!! WAKE UP!! P-Please…” He was desperate, crying like a baby but he didn´t care. The only thing he really cared about was taken away from him and it would never come back…


End file.
